


I Must Not Tell Lies

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Students return to Hogwarts, but the Ministry of Magic has assigned a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.Thank you Blue (kiun.tumblr) for beta-ing
Relationships: Iki Hiyori/Yato
Series: In The Darkness [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Must Not Tell Lies

Hogwarts was back to its usual self. The maze had been destroyed after the Triwizard Tournament and the dragon pit was long gone. The only reminders of the previous year were the Great Lake which spread out underneath Hogwarts’ candlelit turrets, and the knowledge that one of their classmates wasn’t coming back.

Yato, Yukine and Hiyori had spent the train journey in near silence, buried in books about defence charms or, in Yukine’s case, mostly staring out of the window. They settled into their school dormitories quickly, comfortable in their second home and amongst friends once again before they attended assembly in the Great Hall.

The Great Hall’s cavernous ceiling was littered with floating candles, a sight that had Hiyori reminisce about the first time she had walked under them for the Sorting Ceremony, the same one that would take place tonight.

The students took their seats at their house tables and the Great Hall doors were closed with a soft, resounding clatter.

Professor Tenjin stood from the teachers table and approached his spread-eagled podium, and silence fell across the room.

“Welcome back to you all,” Professor Tenjin’s voice boomed through the Great Hall. “I hope you enjoyed your summer and are ready for the following school year.”

Professor Tenjin continued his welcome and began to dive into the thing that students didn’t want to hear… exams.

“Fifth years will take their O.W.L. exams this year-,” the mention of this had Yukine and Hiyori shudder simultaneously with the rest of their grade. “- and seventh year students will be taking their N.E.W.T. exams. Please do study as these are important for your careers.”

Yato sighed. He’d forgotten about that. Because he was caught up in the Triwizard Tournament in fifth year, he was excused from O.W.L. exams. Unfortunately, Yato now had to take his O.W.L.s _and_ study for N.E.W.T.s this year to catch up. At least he’d have some classes with Yukine and Hiyori for once.

“Caretaker Kiun would like me to ask for the hundredth time today that magic and broomsticks are not permitted in the corridors or in between classes.” Professor Tenjin said this with a hint of a smile. The smile faded rather quickly and the students could sense a change in the atmosphere.

“Before we welcome our new students let us blow away the storm that has clouded our school,” Professor Tenjin said gently. “The Sorcerer has returned; I told you this many months ago but still the Ministry does not believe it. Not even when one of our own was slain at Hogwarts.”

Yato looked over to Hufflepuff’s table. He could see Yukine’s head was bowed, no doubt trying to hold in the emotion at the mention of Suzuha.

 _As if today wasn’t bad enough without the reminder_ , Yato thought to himself. They had only been back at Hogwarts a matter of hours and Yato was afraid Yukine would break at any second.

Professor Tenjin continued. “We must be diligent, and now more than ever we must be prepared to defend ourselves and others from the Dark Arts.”

Professor Tenjin’s gestured for Kiun to open the Great Hall’s doors without another word, and with that the conversation was over.

Professor Tsuyu stepped forward with the Sorting Hat and a short wooden stool placed in front of the Headmaster as the doors creaked open. Kuraha led the bewondered first years into the hall, and the darkness that had overshadowed them was somewhat lifted by the commencement of the Sorting Ceremony.

Yato kept an eye on Yukine throughout the Sorting Hat’s declarations, and after a few minutes, Yukine raised his head. Yato could see the redness around his eyes but it was clear Yukine was putting on a brave face. It couldn’t be nice sleeping beside Suzuha’s empty bed.

Professor Tenjin stepped to his podium once Professor Tsuyu had carried the Sorting Hat and its stool out of the way. He launched into his annual speech welcoming the new students to Hogwarts, how they should avoid the Forbidden Forest, and the new Quidditch Cup tournament.

Having sat through six years of the same announcements, Yato’s thoughts and eyes began to wander. He found himself staring at the teachers table that overlooked the Great Hall. The usual suspects were there: Kuraha the Groundskeeper seated at the very end of the table, Akiha the Charms teacher, Madame Kofuku…

Yato’s attention was caught by the person beside her; there was a new face at the teachers table.

Between Madame Kofuku and Professor Takemikazuchi sat a woman dressed in white robes sewn with scarlet. She had long dark hair in a tight updo, apart from two long bangs that hung either side of her face. She was unusual and striking, but her face seemed cold with the way she showed no warmth to her new colleagues. Her blue-grey eyes swept over the room and lingered on Slytherin’s table, and Yato couldn’t help but feel she was looking for him.

Yato tuned into Professor Tenjin’s announcement as he turned his attention to the newcomer.

“… And we would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Oshi, who has joined us from the Ministry of Magic.”

There was a smattering of applause from teachers and students, but Professor Oshi did not react or acknowledge the introduction.

Yato should have expected as much since Rabo – their last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – had been outed as a Death Eater sent to ensure Yato ended up in the Sorcerer’s hands. It had become somewhat of a trend besides the year they had a werewolf for a teacher.

But a professor sent by the Ministry… that sounded off, if not dangerous.

Especially when they didn’t believe that the Sorcerer was back.

~

The following morning the trio snagged a corner of the Slytherin table where a group of seventh years had wearily trekked away to the library to begin studying for their N.EW.T. exams.

They picked over a breakfast of toast and sausages as they discussed their classes. It felt strange to be back at Hogwarts after so long away, their black school robes and bags heavy. Yukine kept pulling at his tie, loosening it more than a professor would’ve liked.

“So what do you do if you’re taking OW.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this year?” Hiyori asked Yato.

Yato swallowed his mouthful of toast. “I’ll take my O.W.L.s this year with you guys, my N.E.W.T. exams will be next year.”

Yukine raised an eyebrow at this. “So, you’re being held back a year.”

“No,” Yato said curtly. “I’ll be in class with you babies and doing twice the work. I’m allowed more electives to focus on my O.W.L.s subjects because they’re needed to progress to the N.E.W.T.s.”

Hiyori cut in before Yukine could retort to the ‘baby’ comment. “So, what classes are you taking?”

Yato thought for a second and slowly listed the subjects he chose. “Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History of Magic, Ancient Seals, and… Muggle Studies.”

Yukine made a face at the last one. They would be having to explain Muggle things to him again for the rest of the year. “Haven’t you chosen too much?”

Yato shrugged. “If I fail a few I have some to fall back on.” Yato reasoned. Yukine was almost surprised Yato had thought of a plan.

“We’ll be together for most classes then,” Hiyori said with a smile.

“What did you guys choose?” Yato asked. He bit into another piece of toast only to be disgusted that it was nearly cold and logged with butter.

“Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Herbology.” Hiyori recited.

They looked at Yukine who sighed and frowned, trying to remember what he chose. He listed his subjects even slower than Yato had. “Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology.”

“That’s five classes we all have together,” Hiyori pointed out. She rummaged in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a folded square of paper. With some rustling it came undone and Hiyori scanned the Tuesday schedule.

“We have Charms this morning, you could join us,” Hiyori suggested.

Yato nodded his approval. “Ok.”

Yato swung his legs around the bench and shouldered his bag and followed Hiyori out of the Great Hall, Yukine shuffling behind him. It would be nice to sit in a fifth-year class with Yukine and Hiyori instead of by himself. At least he wouldn’t have Nora watching his every move.

At that thought Yato stopped in his tracks and looked back at Slytherin’s table. Yukine nearly bumped into him, giving a huff and side stepping Yato to continue walking, telling him to hurry up. Yato frowned as he recalled the previous night, where all students had sat down for the start-of-term feast. It wasn’t just one person who hadn’t returned to Hogwarts.

Where was Nora?

~

Yato, Yukine and Hiyori were holed up in the library after lunch where, once again, he noticed Nora wasn’t there.

Hiyori sat at a table opposite Yukine who rocked back on the rear legs of his chair. Yato stood beside her leaning against the latticed window. After a few moments Yato voiced his observation about Nora not being present at dinner, breakfast or lunch.

“Maybe she’s avoiding you?” Hiyori suggested.

Yukine scoffed. That was hardly likely. Either way, it was better than she wasn’t around to harass Yato when their ‘Father’ was trying his best to kill or snatch Yato.

“She probably has something to do with the Sorcerer if your dad is working with him,” Yukine said.

Hiyori looked horrified. Yes, Yato and Nora shared a non-biological father, but to say that Nora was involved with the Sorcerer was a huge accusation.

“Yukine, don’t say such things!” Hiyori exclaimed.

She looked at Yato worriedly, hoping a fight didn’t break out. However, Yato only regarded Yukine with reproachful eyes, hands planted on the windowsill behind him.

“Why? The Ministry won’t do anything about it anyway.” Yukine snapped. “He should’ve left her in that lake to die.”

Yukine glared at Yato, and it suddenly clicked for Hiyori: Yukine blamed Nora for Suzuha’s death.

Father’s involvement with the Sorcerer kidnapping Yato could implicate Nora, who was known to report back about what Yato was doing at school. Hiyori could see why Yukine would want someone to blame – and to hate - for Suzuha’s death.

“You know Nora didn’t have anything to do with it, Yukine,” Yato said levelly.

Yukine fumed and slammed his chair back onto the flagstones. Without a word he roughly slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed away, knocking his chair over which startled the quiet library.

Yato sighed as he watched Yukine round the corner and vanish from sight. He walked around to the other side of the table and picked up the chair, gently pushing it back under the table. He caught Hiyori’s eye.

Hiyori swallowed thickly. She’d never seen Yukine that angry before.

“It’s been a day, Hiyori,” Yato said. He walked back around the table and placed a hand on the back of Hiyori’s chair. “Being back at Hogwarts isn’t going to be easy for him. You have to remember they were together for a long time and Suzuha never got justice.”

Hiyori nodded and let out a shaky ‘Yeah’.

“We need to keep an eye on him, ok?” Yato asked. He bent sideways slightly to look at the side of Hiyori’s face.

Hiyori turned her head and looked in his eyes, giving him a determined nod. Yukine needed them now more than ever.

~

They did keep an eye on Yukine, and they didn’t like what they saw.

In fourth period Yato, Yukine and Hiyori were reunited for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The newly appointed Professor Oshi stood at the front of the class as they entered, wand in hand and in silence. 

Yato sat at a single desk besides Yukine, feeling slightly embarrassed at being in a class of fifth years. He felt eyes on him, no doubt because he’d been splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet for months on end. Hiyori took a seat behind Yato and gave him a nod when he turned to look at her.

The slam of a book on the table made Yato jump and turn around. In front of him, and floating down the aisle to the students behind him, was a copy of Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners. Yato looked down at the book and then at Yukine, who looked just as confused.

“You will be sitting O.W.L. exams this year, otherwise known as Ordinary Wizarding Level. This is the basic qualification you will need to continue this subject at N.E.W.T. level.” Professor Oshi said.

She hadn’t moved from her position, cold eyes looking over the class for the slightest hint of disobedience.

Yato flicked through the book as she spoke. There was nothing to indicate examples of spells or even incantations. It was as if the book was made for a five-year-old, not fifth years.

As if reading his mind Professor Oshi finished by saying: “This class will be non-practical, approved by the Ministry of Magic.”

There was a quiet murmur in the class. Non-practical Defence was unheard of.

“There’s nothing about spells in here,” Yukine said aloud.

Professor Oshi’s eyes snapped to look at the speaker. They narrowed as she regarded the boy’s slouched posture, unkempt hair and messy tie. “You won’t need spells in the classroom.”

“How will we learn to defend ourselves then?” Yukine shot back.

“You will learn the theory that is needed to pass the exam and that is all.” Professor Oshi replied.

“How does theory prepare us?”

“You don’t need to be prepared.”

“So, when the Sorcerer decides he wants to kill someone else the Ministry wants us to lie down and let it happen?”

The rapid exchange quickly fell into silence. The room held a bated breath.

Professor Oshi’s demeanour became even colder, calculating. After a moment she spoke in a crisp, clear voice addressing the room.

“Let me make this clear. The Sorcerer has not returned. I’m sure there’s some amongst you who believe this-,”

Yato shrunk back in his chair slightly as the professor’s gaze cast over him. He could feel an eruption coming if she said another word. Unfortunately for her, she said the worst thing she could’ve.

“- but it is all a lie.”

Yukine slammed his book on the table and stood up, his chair toppling over from the force and clattering to the ground.

“IT’S NOT A FUCKING LIE! THE SORCERER MURDERED MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND THE MINISTRY IS DOING FUCK ALL TO CATCH HIM! YOU CAN’T EVEN ADMIT IT TO YOURSELF YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Yukine screamed.

His voice turned hoarse towards the end, and neither Yato nor Hiyori could tell if it was from the tirade or raw emotion.

The room was silent, all eyes on Yukine. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the edge of the table, shoulders visibly shaking and eyes as poisonous as ivy as he stared the new professor down.

“Detention.” Professor Oshi said. She was unfazed by the outburst, and Yato could have sworn he saw a smirk play on her lips. “My office.”

Yukine shoved his table, nearly toppling it and sending the book to the floor with a slap and stormed out of the classroom. Hiyori winced as the door slammed behind him with earth-shattering force.

“You will read one chapter per class and write an essay about what you have learned.” Professor Oshi stated.

For the rest of the lesson the class continued in silent reading, Professor Oshi at the front of the class in her usual stance watching over them.

Yato stared at the book but he didn’t take in any of the information, mind preoccupied with Yukine’s outburst. It wasn’t much of a secret that Yukine and Suzuha were dating. They had gone to the Yule Ball together as champion and date. Yukine was Suzuha’s treasure to save from the lake. He hadn’t even been able to see Suzuha before he went into that fucking maze.

But that was the first time Yato had heard Yukine call Suzuha his boyfriend.

And now they were being told it was an accident.

The bell rang throughout the school and the class packed up, taking their babyish defence book with them and filing out of the class with muted whispers. Yato spotted Yukine’s bag on the floor by the toppled chair, realising that Yukine had left it in his rampage. Yato picked up the fallen book and tucked it inside the bag before putting it over his shoulder alongside his own.

Yato could assume that Yukine wasn’t going to any more classes today after that. He would have to give him his bag back another time.

Hiyori stood outside the classroom waiting for Yato, arms folded and looking worried.

“What the hell was that about?” Hiyori hissed.

Yato assumed she meant Professor Oshi denying the Sorcerer had returned rather than Yukine’s outburst, but he didn’t reply. Instead he steered Hiyori down the stairs by the elbow, looking behind to see Professor Oshi watching them over the balcony.

Yato looked back at the ground, footsteps quick on the stone steps.

“Looks like the Ministry wants to make sure no one at Hogwarts believes the Sorcerer is back,” Yato said lowly. “They won’t even teach us Defence now because of it.”

“They can’t stop us from learning, we need to know how to protect ourselves!” Hiyori argued at the injustice.

Yato shook his head. “They already have.”

They reached the second floor where they had to part ways for their next classes. A few students passed them as they stood to the side, keeping their voices low.

“They can’t brainwash us into submission; we know exactly what happened!” Hiyori exclaimed.

“ _I_ know what happened,” Yato corrected her gently. “Right now, it’s my word against the Ministry, and I don’t think I’ll win.”

Hiyori huffed and looked away. She began to feel the same way Yukine did in this situation. What good was the Ministry of Magic if it didn’t protect its citizens?

Yato reached out and touched Hiyori’s arm gently. “It won’t be forever, Hiyori.”

He smiled at her when she met his gaze. He could see the concern in her eyes, a look he had become accustomed to throughout their years at Hogwarts. Things always worked out in the end.

“The Sorcerer will already be defeated once the Order finds the prophecy.”

~

Yukine did not go to the rest of his classes, as Yato predicted. Instead he had hid out in Hufflepuffs common room, cursing. The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and although he had hardly cooled off enough, he still had detention with Professor Oshi.

Yukine knocked twice on her office door in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited. His chair had been rectified and stood in an orderly manner with the rest of the class, his bag missing.

The door opened by itself and Yukine stepped inside. Professor Oshi sat at her large, empty desk, hands folded and her attention on Yukine immediately. It seemed that she had been doing nothing but wait for him to arrive.

Yukine noted the small trunk in the back corner which appeared to be the only new addition to the bare office. No portraits hung on the drab walls, no belongings filling the wooden cabinets. The bookcase against the far wall was practically empty aside from a few copies of the book she had handed out earlier. The fireplace was the only ornamental piece in the room, pristinely cleaned and polished with fresh logs placed inside.

Normally offices were personalised, but it seemed she had either no possessions or no personality. Yukine decided it was the latter.

“You will be doing lines for your punishment.” Professor Oshi stated.

Her dull eyes looked behind him and Yukine turned. A small desk facing the wall stood adjacent to her desk, set up already with a piece of parchment and a black quill in an ink pot.

 _Yep, definitely no personality,_ Yukine thought.

Yukine sunk into the seat and picked up the quill and hovered over the parchment. After a moment he looked up and he spoke, still facing the wall. “What do I write?”

Another moment passed.

“ _’I must not tell lies’_.”

Yukine felt his face heat up, red seeping into his vision. He gripped the quill tighter, fighting the urge to turn around and stab the quill tip into her neck.

“How many times?” Yukine asked through gritted teeth.

“Until the message sinks in.”

They would be here forever then. Yukine resolved himself to write the phrase over and over until she told him to stop, even if he was there until morning.

He would not admit defeat.

Yukine scratched the quill against the paper, and the crimson ink stained against the page.

_I must not tell lies._

Yukine felt a stabbing pain on top of his left hand as he wrote the phrase. He ignored it and wrote the phrase again, and again, and again.

_I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies._

The pain seared to a burning ache. He wrote it again, flexing his left hand as he did so in a bid to ease the cramp.

_I must not tell lies._

Yukine’s eyes flicked to his hand. He dropped the quill and stared at his hand in disbelief. He looked over his shoulder at Professor Oshi who returned his shocked look with cold-hearted contempt.

“Carry on.”

Yukine looked back at the ink that had splattered on the parchment, and he realised it was his own blood. Five words were etched in his hand as if carved there by a scalpel.

_I must not tell lies._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about a quarter of the way writing this arc so far, stay tuned!


End file.
